1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an event based tracking, health management, and patient and treatment monitoring system, and, more particularly, to an event based tracking, health management, and patient and treatment monitoring software system including a unique/custom scanable code (e.g., a quick-response (“QR”) code) created for a specific positive/negative event which is tied to at least one specific phone number or other unique identifier of a mobile device, and a software application stored on the mobile device which enables the mobile device to (i) scan the unique QR code (on a card or other item), and (ii) log QR code data indicating the completion (positive) or non-completion (negative) of the event (and related information) in real time into a particular profile in a database (e.g., in a cloud server) for event validation and authentication, health management, and/or patient and treatment monitoring, and for reporting the QR code data (and related information) to authorized clients.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional event based tracking, health management, and/or patient and treatment monitoring systems can be categorized into three groups: mHealth technology platforms, Management Information Systems (MIS), and Electronic health Records (EHR's).
mHealth technology platforms are coarsely categorized into two groups—1) medical and health, and 2) wellness. Physicians using mHealth technology are not necessarily able to connect these technologies to their practice or hospital.
MIS: Case management solutions are often bulky, difficult to navigate and take a great deal of customizing to be effective in the behavioral health industries. Case management solution typically lack functionality outside of having the framework for data collection and storage. Although case management solutions are widely used in health services, there are few that are tailored to fit the needs of the majority of behavioral health and child welfare treatments. Additionally, all case management solutions require timely manual data entry from care providers to update and report on treatment events.
The purpose of EHR integration into the health care industry is to increase accessibility and streamline exchange of patient information. An EHR is more than just a computerized version of a paper chart; it's a digital record that provides a comprehensive health history. EHR systems are built to share information with other health care providers and organizations—such as laboratories, specialists, medical imaging facilities, pharmacies, emergency facilities, as well as school and workplace clinics—as such; EHR's contain information from all clinicians involved in a patient's care. EHR's will be tasked to centralize all patent information to a conglomerate depot. However, due to the “general design” of these systems few bridge the gap between health and behavioral health services. Like other treatment management systems EHR's require timely manual data entry to update client records. Additionally, these systems are not mandated to provide necessary data analysis and outcomes reporting and will require an increase in administrative tasks such as tracking patient activity, treatment compliance and updating patient treatment information.
Conventional event-based tracking systems, health management and/or patient and treatment monitoring systems also require a manual entry approach for tracking on treatment events and often call upon memory, review of notes, and in some cases, third-party reports. The results of standard practice (manually logging) can be key stroke errors, delays in updated reports and reporting bias.
Set forth below is an example of standard practice in treatment event-monitoring in the behavioral health field: In some practices, i.e. child-welfare; certain treatment event details are reported by third-party participants to a treatment staff members and at that point the event details are manually reported. In the scenario of school attendance in some jurisdictions, for example, school staff must complete a handwritten “attendance card” and submit this to agency staff. Additionally, in some scenarios, agency staff must manually contact the client's school directly and speak with staff regarding a child's attendance. In all scenarios, every data point that is required by the model proprietor must be manually logged either into an electronic database or completed in triplicate and submitted for compliance review.
Description of the Related Art Section Disclaimer: To the extent that specific publications/systems are discussed above in this Description of the Related Art Section, these discussions should not be taken as an admission that the discussed publications/systems are prior art for patent law purposes. For example, some or all of the discussed publications/systems may not be sufficiently early in time, may not reflect subject matter developed early enough in time and/or may not be sufficiently enabling so as to amount to prior art for patent law purposes. To the extent that specific publications are discussed above in this Description of the Related Art Section (as well as throughout the application), they are all hereby incorporated by reference into this document in their respective entirety(ies).